


Somewhere Out There

by mostlyanything19 (halfanapple)



Series: Community episode codas [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e10 Environmental Science, I loved this episode so much!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfanapple/pseuds/mostlyanything19
Summary: "Abed, take it from a former prom king. Real friends help me with things. Not vice versa."
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: Community episode codas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Somewhere Out There

Abed runs out of the room singing, and Troy laughs at Pierce's jab and falls, full of relief, into his chair. Dodged _that_ bullet.

Five minutes later, he feels bad. And not because of the rat, as Abed keeps insisting they should. They're never going to find the damn rat. Troy doesn't _want_ to find it; good riddance, as far as he's concerned. Maybe if they don't have a test subject anymore they can just do a theoretical presentation or something and call it a day.

But Abed's gotten so attached to it. And ... Troy's been kind of an ass. He doesn't need the look that Shirley and Annie throw him after Abed leaves to get that, okay. It's just... dammit.

 _I would face my fears to help you_ , Abed had said, and Troy had just laughed and said of course he would but sorry, no luck. But the longer he sits here the less he can help but think that Abed might have actually _really meant that._

Like, _really_ really. And expected it back.

Abed once sat in a room for _twenty-six_ hours because Annie had told him they were friends and then it wasn't even a question for him. No way would Troy ever have done that for _anyone_. The laws of friendship, in most of Troy's previous understanding, are governed by peer group sway and social clout, and consist of favors granted to the popular and promises easily broken.

Only ...

Only maybe he's been understanding it wrong.

_Somewhere out there..._

Dammit.

They're never gonna find the stupid rat. But Troy is starting to think he should go and find Abed.

Are you coming?" Annie stops on her way out the door, Britta with her. "We don't want to miss Green Day."

"No," says Troy distractedly. "No, I think I gotta ... I'm gonna --"

He runs off.

Pierce shakes his head. "This is just getting out of hand."

It's really quiet in the hallways. Everyone is either at the concert or some class, and Troy wonders if Abed is even still here.

But then he hears him singing; really quietly, really carefully. Right around the corner.

_"Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moonlight..."_

Which can only mean the rat has turned up.

Which means, in turn, that it is now on Troy to lean up against the wall and close his eyes, take a deep, deep, bracing breath, and not run away screaming. 

_"Someone's thinking of me, and loving me tonight..."_

And despite his fear, right then? It isn't even a question. Troy rounds the corner and joins in, right on cue, perfect moment. Abed could've told him what scene from which movie this reminds him of, but Abed is busy singing, busy beckoning Fievel in, busy smiling at Troy so brightly he just about forgets he's actually terrified right now. 

**_"Somewhere out there, if love can see us through..."_ **

Love sees them through. Love sees Fievel right up into the leg of Troy's pants, and when he's finished screaming, finished nearly fainting, finished getting some of his breath back, Abed says "Thank you" very quietly right next to his elbow.

"Sure", Troy pants shakily into his crossed arms. "Course. No problem. Anytime." He sags further onto the lab table and then starts to giggle hysterically. There. Done.

Abed can shut up about the rat now. (And Troy can shut up about some other things.)

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I will just be writing about Troy and Abed and love now as I make my way through this show.
> 
> Also on [tumblr!](https://mostlyanything19.tumblr.com/post/645827788828459008/on-the-same-bright-star)


End file.
